


Making Up

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Drabble, M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Siwon tries to make up with KyuhyunThis was my first ever WonKyu, written to cheer up a friend who was angry about something I didn't understand. But, it worked, so who am I to say? Originally posted 8/5/2014 on AFF. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/800556/making-up-fluff-kyuhyun-siwon-suju-wonkyu-drabble





	Making Up

Kyuhyun was exhausted when he got home. His schedules hadn't been too demanding, but his boyfriend had been an idiot. He knew Siwon didn't mean anything by it, he was just trying to drum up publicity for the upcoming concert. As if they really needed to. The ELF presence was strong in Indonesia. There were other ways to get publicity. The green-eyed monster flared up and Kyuhyun had spent the day trying to keep calm. He sighed. Well, at least he had his own room now that they were in a bigger dorm.

 

 

He blinked when he opened the door to his room. Flowers, everywhere. A thousand red roses. Petals covered the whole of his bed and pillows. Vases littered his desk, dresser, window sill, nightstand, bookshelves, floor. He vaguely registered arms around him, and Siwon's scent.

 

“Hey baby,” Siwon nuzzled him.

 

“Siwon, they're... really fucking overpowering.”

 

Siwon chuckled. “This is my way of apologizing.”

 

Kyuhyun sighed. Siwon kissed his head, cheek, ear, and neck. “It was a shitty thing to do.”

 

“I know, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't think before I tweeted. But it didn't mean anything. You know that, right? I love you, Kyuhyun. Only you.”

 

Kyuhyun sighed again. Yes, Siwon loved him. But he also knew that Siwon sometimes went too far in his flirting and sometimes other people read too much into that. Kyuhyun shook his head. It was still too painful to think about.

 

“Please, Kyu,” Siwon whispered, tracing the shell of Kyuhyun's ear with his tongue. “I'll do anything to make it up to you.”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

Kyuhyun smirked.

 

 

 

The next day, Kyuhyun sat on the sofa, watching Siwon vacuum. He was eating a sandwich Siwon had made for him. He had pushed Siwon away last night, saying he was too tired to do anything. Siwon promised he'd be back in the morning to do whatever it took to prove how sorry he was. Kyuhyun was sure Siwon had been expecting sex, not chores.

 

The boys had given the housekeeper two weeks off with pay in honor of Leeteuk coming home. They all agreed to split the chores between them. But Siwon was currently doing them all. He'd cleaned the bathrooms (each with a fresh bouquet of roses); started laundry; and made Kyuhyun lunch. Now he was finished vacuuming and was wrapping up the cord.

 

“Trash needs to be taken out,” Kyuhyun said around a mouthful of food.

 

Siwon smiled and went to put the vacuum away.

 

Eunhyuk walked over and sat next to Kyuhyun, stealing a chip. “Aren't you being a little harsh?”

 

Kyuhyun took a sip of his beer before passing the bottle to Eunhyuk. “You wanna wash the windows?”

 

“Clearly the punishment fits the crime.”

 

They watched Siwon walk out with several garbage bags and were joined by Heechul.

 

“I went to clean out Heebum's litter box but someone beat me to it.”

 

“Siwon did,” Eunhyuk explained. “Kyuhyun has Siwon doing our chores to make up for that tweet to that woman in Indonesia.”

 

“No make up sex?” Heechul asked.

 

“Who said no sex?” Kyuhyun smirked.

 

“You devious bitch,” Heechul replied. “I'm so proud.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled.

 

 

Siwon came back in and walked over to Kyuhyun. “All finished?”

 

Kyuhyun passed over his empty plate. “Yes, thank you. But Eunhyuk and Heechul need sandwiches, too.”

 

 

 


End file.
